


Historie nienapisane...

by Ethealia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Malec, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Omega Magnus Bane, POV Chairman Meow, Pregnancy, tagi będą aktualizowane ;)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethealia/pseuds/Ethealia
Summary: Od dawna zbierałam się żeby podzielić się z wami pomysłami na ff, których sama nie mam w planach wykorzystać - wszystkie umieszczone tu fragmenty/pomysły/opisy itp. są dla was w 100% dostępne w 1000% za darmo :) Będę jednak baaardzo wdzięczna jeśli po podjęciu decyzji lub po napisaniu ff  z wykorzystaniem moich pomysłów/fragmentów dacie mi o tym znać (w komentarzu lub poprzez wiadomość priv) :DPs. W przypadku występowania w pomysłach/opisach/fragmentach błędów proszę o wyrozumiałość - większość z nich została skopiowana na szybko ze starych plików ;) W przyszłości postaram się poprawić ich jakość :D





	1. Malec - szybkie pomysły część 1

1\. AU/A&B&O - "Spadek":

Magnus nigdy nie miał szczęścia, wiedział to od zawsze, ale naprawdę uświadomił to sobie w dniu gdy jego Alfa (Ragnor Fell?), któremu został sprzedany przez ojca, umarł kilka tygodni po tym jak zaszedł z nim w ciążę. Cały spadek po denacie na przejąć jego partner biznesowy - Alexander Lightwood, w tym jego Omegę...

2\. AU - "Tata Miau"

Prezes Miau zaczyna dziwnie się zachowywać oraz często znikać z mieszkania Magnusa, co sprawia, że czarownik zaczyna się o niego martwić. Chcąc uspokoić ukochanego Alec postanawia śledzić go. Wraca do domu niosąc w ramionach trzy małe kotki oraz dumnego Prezesa.

3\. AU - "Jesteś nią?"

Alec pożycza telefon Izzy na kilkudniowy wyjazd (trening) szkolny. Jeszcze tego samego dnia w nocy otrzymuje powiadomienie z profilu randkowego, na którym znajduje swoje zdjęcie z Izzy. Tajemniczy nieznajomy zaprasza go/ją na randkę. Alec nie wie co robić... Będąc jednak bardzo opiekuńczym bratem postanawia prześwietlić/wypytać prawopodobnego przyszłego chłopaka swojej siostry. Problem zaczyna się dopiero wtedy gdy zaczyna się w nim zakochiwać...

4\. AU - "Wiedzieć zbyt wiele..."

Alec był młodym geniuszem, który w wieku 13 lat zdobył doktorat z elektroniki. Teraz, w wieku 20 lat, jest wypalonym i znudzonym młodym-starcem, który za wiele rzeczy wie, za wiele rozumie i zbyt wiele widział. NASA rezygnuje z jego pracy i odsyła go do domu... Magnus jest początkującym psychologiem, który postanawia mu pomóc... [Udowodnię temu dzieciakowi jak wiele rzeczy jeszcze nie wie!!! - staje się to jego nowym celem w życiu]

5\. AU - "Wspomnień żar"

Alec ma depresję po śmierci Max'a. Magnus jest nieznajomym, który składa kwiaty na grobach dzieci. Spotykają się na cmentarzu. Magnus postanawia wysłuchać opowieści Alexandra, wspierając go w tej trudnej chwili. Magnus zdradza mu, że stracił nienarodzone dziecko, którego grób jest zaledwie kilka rzędów od Max'a. Żałoba łączy ich w sposób jakiego nigdy się nie spodziewali.

6\. "Koszmar"

Magnusa nawiedzają straszne koszmary, po śmierci Ragnora, przez co strasznie się wierci. Alec nie może przez to spać. Postanawia coś na to poradzić. Przytula kochanka jak wielkiego misia i tuli go do swoje piersi przez całą noc. Magnus już zawsze ma kolorowe sny...

7\. AU - "Mr. Doktor"

Alec rani się podczas treningu z zaawansowaną grupą, którą prowadzi/szkoli. Jace postanawia zabrać go do szpitala, żeby go pozszywali. Doktor Magnus już się nim zajmie!!

8\. AU - "Mr. Lightwood"

Alec jest najmłodszym w kraju, bo zaledwie 23 letnim, generałem. Niezaprzeczalnie jest jednak najelszy, dlatego do jego obowiązków należy opieka prezydenta i jego rodziny. Z tego też powodu musi stawić się na każde wezwanie prezydenta Asmodeusza... albo jego nie do końca normalnego syna - Magnusa.

9\. AU - "Piękny jak nóż"

Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie przytrafiło, lecz tego dnia, stało się. Alec od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochuje się w pięknym nieznajomym. Nie udaje mu się jednak zamienić z nim nawet słowa, gdy ten wsiada do limuzyny, witając się przy tym z piękną blondynką... [Magnus przyjaciel Camille; Alec trener personalny/rehabilitant; Cam wynajmuje/zatrudnia Aleca by zajął się Magnusem, który po wypadku nie chce brać udziału w rehabilitacjach; Magnus - uszkodzony kręgosłup]

10\. "Anioł"

Alec i Magnus wracają z randki, z okazji ich pierwszej rocznicy ślubu, gdy, przechodząc koło ciemnej uliczki, słyszą płacz. Postanawiają to sprawdzić. I w ten oto sposób stają się szczęśliwymi rodzicami młodego czarownika...

11\. "Razem, nigdy osobno"

Magnus nie wie kiedy jest odpowiedni moment, żeby zaproponować Alecowi wspólne mieszkanie. Alec nie wie jak połączyć miłość do pewnego czarownika i obowiązki. Powoli zaczynają oddalać się od siebie, aż w końcu Alec podejmuje decyzję. Po prostu pojawia się w drzwiach mieszkania Magnusa z walizkami i gotowym planem dnia... [O 7 muszę być w instytucie na poranny apel, więc będę musiał wstawać o 6, ale za o będę mieć dla Ciebie czas po południu...]

12\. "Niespodzianka"

Alec chce przygotować dla Magnusa niespodziankę. Zbyt późno dociera do niego jednak, że powinien był czekać na Magnusa nago z kieliszkiem wina, jak doradzała mu Izzy... [Alec próbuje upiec ciasto, co kończy się równie źle co wszelkie kulinarne dokonania Izzy]

13\. AU - "I like your kid... but i like YOU more!"

Alec kochał tylko raz, w całym swoim życiu. Pomimo, że z tej miłości nic już nie pozostało, nadal posiada najwspanialszą jej część przy sobie - swojego synka Raphaela. Alec stara się ze wszystkich sił zapewnić swojemu synkowi wszystko czego ten może kiedykolwiek potrzebować zaczynając oczywiście od ogromnej porcji miłości. Nagle na jego drodze pojawia się dość ekscentryczny opiekun z przedszkola, do którego chodzi Rafa, który zdecydowanie ma ochotę na randkę...

14\. "Mad at me"

Alec nigdy nie był w stanie kłócić się z Magnusem. Dlatego pewnego razu, gdy czarownik był na niego zły, poprosił go o szklankę wody. Mężczyzna przyniósł mu szklankę lodu i kazał mu poczekać, aż się rozpuści. Nocny Łowca zrobił to, ponieważ go kochał... i tak już zostało.

15\. AU - "Blushes"

Magnus próbuje używać tekstów Aleca, ale niezbyt mu to wychodzi [Alec jest starszy i pewniejszy siebie; Magnus jest dość nieśmiały] "-Jesteś słodki" "-Kocham kiedy próbujesz mnie komplementować, jesteś wtedy tak zawstydzony, że mam ochotę całego cię wycałować"

16\. AU - "Garnitur na anioła"

Izzy wysyła Aleca do sklepu z garniturami po garnitur na ślub Jacea i Clarry... Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, że w akurat tym sklepie, akurat tego dnia będzie młody właściciel i projektant całej firmy – Magnus Bane... Nikt nie mógł również przewidzieć tego co działo się w przebieralni... Alec ma towarzysza na ślub

17\. AU - "Futrzak"

Magnus postanawia adoptować jeszcze jednego kota, żeby Prezes Miau nie czuł się samotny gdy ten jest w pracy. Nigdy nie spodziewał się tak pięknego wolontariusza opiekującego się sierściuchami. Gdy tylko go zobaczył, aż miał ochotę samemu położyć się na jego kolanach i dać się miziać... całymi godzinami...

18\. "Koszmar Magnusa"

Magnus odkrywa coś strasznego, rano w lustrze, wieczorem idzie na randkę z Alec'em, a magia na to nie działa. Nie wie co robić! (pryszcze na twarzy, łzy, śmiech, przerażenie, pomoc, magia...)

19\. AU - "Aukcja"

Alec nigdy nie przepadał za pomysłami jego siostry, zwłaszcza gdy ta wyciągała jego garnitur z szafy i posyłała go na aukcję charytatywną... na aukcję gdzie to on miał być licytowanym towarem... (lw szefowie korporacji, magnus dziedzic wielkiej fortuny, alec przyszły dziedzic imperium rodziców, licytacja młodych, romantyczna kolacja, gorąca noc, niezręczne spotkanie kilka tygodni później... )

20\. "B-day"

Magnus obchodzi kolejne już urodziny, jednak nie chce o tym mówić żadnemu z nowych znajomych (Cat i Ragnor są za daleko, więc nie może z nimi świętować). Niespodziewanie do jego drzwi ktoś puka... ktoś z prezentem. (cat dzwoni do aleca i mówi mu jaki dziś jest dzień, każe mu iść do Magnusa ^_^ Alec kupuje babeczkę i umieszcza na niej jedna świeczkę. ) 


	2. Malec - szybkie pomysły część 2

21\. AU - "Nauczyciel"

Alexander jest nauczycielem w-f oraz filozofii na uniwersytecie. Magnus jest nowym studentem kierunku architektonicznego, który jest zafascynowany młodym nauczycielem. (alec starszy od Magnusa o 3 lata, magnus szaleńczo zakochany, prosi aleca by ten go wziął nawet jeśli miało by to być zaledwie jeden raz... izzy i Jace – młodsze rodzeństwo aleca studiują na tej samej uczelni, izzy projekty jace wdrażanie)

22\. AU - "Slipki rozmiar L"

Pewnego dnia podczas, długo wyczekiwanego przez Magnusa, pokazu mody nowej kolekcji Magnusa, projektant dostrzega najpiękniejszego mężczyznę jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Chce z nim porozmawiać, jednak ten znika zaraz po zakończeniu pokazu. W garderobie pozostaje po nim tylko para majtek...

23\. AU - "Wizytówka"

Alec znajduje torbę z wieloma dziwnymi rzeczami (brokat, farbki, telefon itp.) i wizytówką. Gdy wykręca numer, telefon w torbie zaczyna dzwonić... teraz tylko musi znaleźć tego: Magnusa Bane'a.

24\. AU - On... to nie moja liga

Alexander od dziecka gra w koszykówkę, teraz, jako uczeń ostatniej klasy liceum, należy do jednego z najlepszych zespołów. To dzięki niemu udaje im się wciąż wygrywać i wspinać się coraz wyżej w rankingu... jest jeszcze Magnus, totalnie zakochany w nim, uczeń pierwszej klasy tego samego liceum. Próbował się do niego zbliżyć na wszystkie znane mu sposoby, jednak nie jest na tyle dobry w sporcie by dostać się do tego samego klubu... zupełny zbieg okoliczności sprawia że jednak ma szansę zbliżyć się do swojego ideału.

25\. AU - Beauty and the Beast

Izzy zawsze kochała piękno, piękne kwiaty sprawiały, że jej serce biło szybciej, a jej oczy lśniły niesamowitym blaskiem, zwłaszcza gdy mogła tymi kwiatami obdarowywać bliskie jej osoby. Dlatego właśnie gdy pewnego chmurnego wieczoru jej nogi zaniosły ją do dzikiego, porzuconego w sercu lasu, dworu, uszczknęła zaledwie jedną, krwiście czerwoną różę, którą po powrocie do domu podarowała swojemu starszemu bratu. Nie widziała, jednak, że pan dworu - przerażająca bestia, podążył jej śladem i na mocy prastarego prawa zażąda życia i duszy złodzieja...

26\. AU - Chcę go

Magnus jest... Osobą do towarzystwa w renomowanej firmie... Pewnego dnia w ich progu znajduje się Jace z misją: "Weź mi coś co wzbudzi ogólny zachwyt i zgorszenie" od swojego szefa. Mężczyzna nie jest w stanie podejmować takich decyzji dlatego bierze "pierwsze lepsze", ponieważ wie, że po odpowiednim przygotowaniu i tak będzie zachwycać. Alec jest zachwycony jego wyborem: "Ach te oczy, te usta, ta skóra... Chce go na zawsze..

27\. I want you!

Magnus i Alexander kłucą się, Magnus uważa, że Alec niczego nie chce od życia, że jest ale nie czerpie radości z tego co ma, Alec mówi "Chcę Ciebie!" Po czym ucieka...

28\. AU/Parody - "ZaDuże dziecko"

Alec nie jest w stanie pogodzić pracy i opieki nad dziećmi. Zwłaszcza, że powinno ich być zaledwie dwoje, a okazuje się że ma pod opieką, aż trójkę. Max'a, Raphael'a i Magnusa... Prosi Magnusa by ten dorósł, albo będzie zmuszony traktować go tak jak na to zasługuje - przynosi pieluchę i butelkę mleka...

29\. AU - Wygrać życie

Maagnus jest ponad 400 letnim czarownikiem, który w wolnym czasie lubi grać z podziemnymi i przyziemnymi o lata ich życia. Dzięki swojej magii może im je ofiarować (jeśli wygrają) oraz odebrać w chwili gdy przegrywają. Pewnego dnia, do baru, w którym aktualnie gra wchodzi przepiękny młodzieniec. Czarownik od pierwszej chwili zakochuje się w nim, dlatego w momencie gdy ten siada przy jego stole i podejmuje grę nie jest w stanie zrobić nic innego niż dać mu fory. Aleksander wykorzystuje to. Po wygraniu 40 lat (zaczął stawiając na szali swoje 20 - razem 60 żetonów) prosi Magnusa o to by przekazał je na "konto" jego młodszego braciszka Max'a, który umiera na białaczkę.

Czarownik postanawia spełnić życzenie młodzieńca pod jednym warunkiem: wygra w pojedynku z nim ponad sto lat, które zachowa na swoim koncie. Magnus nigdy nie podejrzewał, że tak łatwo uda się komuś go oszukać. Alec jest mistrzem pokera, - oskubuje czarownika ze wszystkich lat, jakie ten ma (w sensie żetonów) przy sobie. Dzięki temu zyskuje spokojne 90 lat dla swojego braciszka oraz dwie setki dla siebie.

Magnus proponuje mu, by ten został przy nim na zawsze i grał z nim. ;)

30\. AU- Wracam tam

Alexander ginie w wieku 20 lat, ratując swoją rodzinę przed atakiem wielkiego demona. przez to nie jest w stanie poznać swojego przeznaczenia. Ktoś bardzo potężny postanawia jednak, że jego historia była zbyt ciekawa by przerwać ją w ten sposób. Przywraca go do świata żywych, obdarowując przy tym pewnym podarunkiem. Alexander "odradza się" jako czarownik... (posiada wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia)

31\. AU - Cukierek albo psikus!

Alexander jest najstarszym dzieckiem z pokolenia, przez co to on musi się opiekować pozostałymi. W tym roku na halloween postanawia a zabrać je na "polowanie na cukierki" Dziwnym trafem trafiają do mieszkania Magnusa Bane'a. Magnus zdecydowanie czuje, że coś słodkiego przyszło do jego mieszkania zamiast go opuści gdy kolejna już grupka dzieci puka do jego drzwi - Alexander zdecydowanie zostanie schrupany.

32\. AU - Czarna kawa

Dwóch zupełnie różnych ludzi. Jeden szalony miliarder z umysłem, za którym nikt nie jest w stanie nadążyć. Drugi barista w kawiarni, niczym nie wyróżniający się i ledwo łączący jeden koniec z drugim... Co jeśli Alexander Lightwood zupełnie przypadkiem wpadnie do kawiarni, właśnie podczas zmiany Magnusa? Co jeśli poprosi o kawę na wynos, a zapytany o imię odpowie dziwnym równaniem? Co jeśli Magnus na kubku wypisze mu całe równanie i jego wynik?? Co będzie jeśli miliarder postanowi w jakiś sposób odnaleźć czarującego baristę z zadziwiającym umysłem??

33\. AU - Asexual

Magnus Bane taki się już urodził, postanawia jednak udowodnić wszystkim, że może być tym czym chce być - może uprawiać seks z kim tylko będzie chciał... co jednak jeżeli żadna z tych osób tak na prawdę nigdy go nie pociąga ani nie pobudza? Pewnego razu poznaje jednak pięknego Alexandra, który nie chce zaciągnąć go do łóżka, zamiast tego owija go kocem i całuję w czoło pozwalając mu mówić - otoczony miłością Magnus w końcu znajduje swój miejsce. (Romans emocjonalny, bez scen łóżkowych)

34\. AU - Nieuda Ci się!

Wyzwanie rzucone ze śmiechem,

Zadanie zaakceptowane pod wpływem chwili,

Misja, którą można spełnić na wiele różnych sposobów...

W jaki sposob wpłyną na życie dwóch, zdawało by się, zupełnie różnych ludzi?

Co się stanie jeśli Alexander będzie musiał zdobyć różowe majtki Magnusa?...?

35\. AU - Król bez królowej?

Alec Lightwood od zawsze żył w bogactwie, jego ojciec był królem, a on miał stać się jego następcą. Podczas przyjęcia z okazji jego oświadczyn z księżniczką Lydią poznał kogoś niesamowitego. Księcia noszącego czarną maskę ze złotym "całusem" na policzku. Nie rozumie swoich uczuć,ale w chwili gdy mężczyzn prosi go do tańca wie że chce to zrobić. Chce go.

36\. AU - Piękno i posłuszeństwo

Magnus po prostu chciał żyć według własnych zasad, mieć wszystko czego zapragnie nie musząc się przy tym wysilać. Gdy znajduje w internecie artykuł o pladze, która rozprzestrzenia się wśród młodych ludzi, stwierdza, że nie jest to właściwie głupi pomysł. W ten sposób zostaje utrzymankiem, 35 letniego biznesmena - Alexandra Lightwooda. Witaj w świecie piękna i posłuszeństwa... (lekki daddy Kink, utrzymanek, posłuszeństwo, kary cielesne, trochę crossdressing i masterXslave) ;)

37\. AU - Bez względu na czas

Dwie historie. Dzieli je tysiąc lat. Łączy prawdziwa miłość.

Aleksy i Makrej. Alexander i Magnus

Aleksy jest rycerzem - staje w pierwszym szeregu wojsk stających przeciwko tatarskiej nawałnicy. Makrej jest zwykłym chłopem na posyłki tatarskiej armii. Oboje ranni e bitwie odnajdują schronienie w leśnej chacie pod czujnym okiem znachorki/szeptuchy. Aleksander jest agentem CIA, Magnus jest nastolatkiem zmuszonym do samowysadzenia się w centrum miasta - Alec rozmawia z nim jednak i udaje mu się go nakłonić do zaniechania ataku. Podobieństwa i różnice pomiędzy dwoma spotkaniami pokazują, że duszę sobie przeznaczone odradzają się w tym samym czasie by móc połączyć się ponownie...

38\. AU (może nawet nie 🤔) - Bo do ślubu trzeba dwojga.

Alec ma pomysł. Informuje rodziców, że chce zorganizować ślub, nie informuje jednak nikogo kto jest jego partnerem. Magnus, gdy dociera do niego informacja o ślubie ukochanego jest załamany. Alc odnajduje go na dachu Instytutu. "-Słyszałem, że się żenisz...

Mówi stojąc na barierce, spogląda w dół, nie na ukochanego.

\- Tak.

Odpowieda ten jedynie

\- Życzę ci...

załamał mu się głos

\- szczęścia...

Wyszeptał.

\- Mam nadzieję, bo wiesz... z tego co mi wiadomo ślub muszą brać die osoby.. a ja...

zaśmiał się narwowo

\- nie zaprosiłem jeszcze mojej drugiej osoby.

Dokończył przeczesując włosy nerwowym ruchem

\- Chciał byś być moją drugą osobą?

Zapytał ostatecznie podchodząc do chłopaka.

-Co?? "

39\. AU - Kwiat w moim wnętrzu

Pokochał go gdy tylko się pojawił w jego życiu. Nie chciał być blisko, chciał się skryć, uciec lecz... nie był w stanie, nie gdy on patrzył na niego tymi smutnymi oczami i ponownie pytał "już mnie nie lubisz alec?" Niech go ktoś ratuje!!!  
Magnus przeprowadza operację, wycięcia kwiatów z jego ciała, gdy Alec traci przytomność podczas treningu. Alec nic nie czuje do Jace'a i... tak jest chyba lepiej - Magnus zostrzega niebieski płatek na swojej poduszce, już czuje, że żałuje spotkania z łowcą....

40\. Przed bitwą.

Wszyscy przygotowują sobie krótką przemowę motywacyjną, ale Alec mówi: "idźcie, mordujcie ale nie zgińcie bo was dopadnę". Motywacja poziom 100 😝 


	3. Malec - szybkie pomysły część 3

41\. AU - Znowu jestem tam

Alec miał ułożone życie, gotowy plan i zamówiony pierścionek zaręczynowy. Wszystko jednak legnie w gruzach przez jedną wiadomość. "Wypowiedzenie wojny. Pobór obowiązkowy." Po odsłużeniu dwóch tur był szczęśliwy mogąc zapomnieć o obowiązkach o broni, krwi i śmierci. Teraz jednak ponownie się o niego upomniały.

Poznajemy go w chwili gdy po raz kolejny ubiera mundur, musi przecież przycisnąć nowych rekrutów tak jak... Przycisnął kiedyś jego.

Wydarzenia bieżące przeplatają się z retrospekcjami. (Rozdział x rozdział)

Alec liczy naboje (zabitych) i dla każdego z nich dokłada sobie jedno okrążenie dookoła pól treningowych, w ten sposób kara się za ich śmierć, za to, że odebrał im ich życie do którego nie miał prawa...

We wspomnieniach przewija się postać (Magnus?!) która go fascynowała, w której się bez pamięci zakochał... Magnus jest z nim duchem, ze względów zdrowotnych nie może walczyć. Alec cieszy się z tego - od zawsze uważał, że wojsko nie jest miejscem dla niego.

42\. AU - Alec w klubie

Alec spotyka się z pewnym chłopakiem, ten pewnego razu, postanawia zabrać go do klubu, nie mówi mu jaki to klub (znacie to "powiedzonko" zabierz dziewczynę do klubu i sprawdź jak wielu facetów ją zna, jeśli wita się z ochroniarzem - uciekaj?). Magnus postanawia to sprawdzić. Jest serio zdziwiony kiedy jego chłopak, na codzień dość nieśmiały, zwyczajny, zamknięty w sobie i niezbyt towarzyski wita się nie tylko z ochroniarzem, ale i barmanem, a po chwili idą do vip'owskiej loży gdzie wita się z właścicielem...

\- Bo widzisz to jeden z klubów mojego brata. Czasami pomagam przy organizacji eventów i innych takich.

Tłumaczy gdy wracają z imprezy.

43\. AU - Miłość do wynajęcia

Ella, Ilona, Mira... Może się nazywać tak jak sobie tego życzysz. Jest tym czego pragniesz, ale pod jednym warunkiem: nie myślisz nawet o położeniu na niej swoich dłoni. Ludzie podejrzewają, że jesteś homo? A może naprawdę nim jesteś ale nie chcesz się przyznawać? To bez znaczenia, ukochana do wynajęcia jest już u twych drzwi. Z uśmiechem pokaże się z tobą na każdej gali, zawstydzona będzie opowiadać o waszych wspólnie spędzonych chwilach, nieumyślnie planie coś o waszym życiu łóżkowym i tadam. Wszelkie problemy znikają. Co jednak jeśli jej najnowszy klient jest zdecydowanie bardziej zainteresowany jej bratem- ochroniażem niż nią? Aleksandrze, co łączy Cię z Magnusem??

44\. AU - Prześladuje Cię zły los...

Magnus traci wspomnienia w wyniku wypadku samochodowego. W tym samym czasie Alexander czeka na swojego narzeczonego w sali ślubnej, w należącym do jego rodziny pałacyku. Gdy Magnus spóźnia się o godzinę, a jego telefon nie odpowiada, Alexander odwołuje ceremonię po czym pakuje walizkę i wyjeżdża. Następne 5 lat spędza na starym kontynencie pogrążając się w pracy, starając się zapomnieć o miłości jego życia, który porzucił go bez słowa w najważniejszy dzień jego życia. Magnus po kilku tygodniach w szpitalu powraca do swojego mieszkania, nie rozumie dlaczego nikt się nie zgłosił po niego w szpitalu, zwłaszcza, że miał pierścionek zaręczynowy na dłoni. W swojej skrzynce na listy odnajduje list napisany dziwnie znajomym pismem. W środku jest pasujący do jego pierścionek i smutny list. Jego narzeczony nie jest w nim zły, nie jest wściekły... Jest po prostu załamany. Magnus bez trudu odnajduje miejsca w których tajemniczy Alexander uronił łzę. Gdy tylko kończy czytać list próbuje się z nim skontaktować... Nie udaje mu się to jednak. Numer telefonu Alexandra nie istnieje, konta społecznościowe (FB, insta, Twitter) zostały usunięte lub zablokowane adres domowy, który udało mu się odnaleźć należy już do kogoś innego... Alexander zniknął... Do czasu gdy Asmoseus Bane wzywa go do siebie, do swojej siedziby we Francji, w Paryżu... Wtedy to spotyka go po raz pierwszy... Problem jest tylko taki, że Alexander się zmienił i to bardzo, a Magnus go nie rozpoznaje...

45\. AU - Zbyt mocno Cię kocham, żeby pozwolić Ci ze mną być.

Magnus wie, że jest chodzącą katastrofą, widzi, że każdy kto się do niego zbliży zostaje zraniony w ten czy inny sposób, wie że wszystko niszczy. Dlatego właśnie w chwili gdy odkrywa, że Alexander Lightwood coś do niego czuje nie jest w stanie pozwolić mu na okazanie tego uczucia. Stara się wrzucić je do dawno zapomnianej piwnicy po czym zalać cementem... Co jeśli uczucie nocnego łowcy jest tak samo silne jak on i nic nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać??

46\. AU - God, save the King.

Wielki bal z okazji 18 urodzin księcia Magnusa ma mieć miejsce już za kilka tygodni, zupełnym zarządzeniem losu sam książę wybiera się do zaufanego krawca rodziny królewskiej na ostatnie przymiarki swojego garnituru. Tym samym zrządzeniem losu, u tego samego krawca znajduje się inny książę - Alexander, który pomaga przy przymiarkach swojego młodszego brata. Magnus bierze go za pracownika, Alec bierze go za zwykłego nastolatka... I w ten sposób rozpoczyna się wielki, książęcy romans...

47\. Wszyscy myśleli źle.

Izzy zobaczyła malinkę na szyi Aleca po jego powrocie z "misji", szybko połączyła ten fakt z jego coraz większym zainteresowaniem pewnym czarownikiem. Co jednak jeśli wszyscy myśleli źle? Prawdziwe pochodzenia siniaka: paintball, wampir, upadek???

48\. AU - To mój czarownik.

Czarownicy są dla nocnego świata rzeczami, jak drogie, egzotyczne zwierzęta, które kupuje się by przyciągnąć wzrok. Tym właśnie od dzieciństwa uczą się być. Magnus, wychowywane przez Cichych Braci, ma 12 lat i zostaje podarowany wchodzącemu w dorosłość Nocnemu Łowcy. Magnus tak jak każdy prezent zostaje zapakowany w piękny papier i przewiązany wstążką. W niesamowicie delikatnej białej szacie z charakterystyczną czarną obrożą na szyi pojawia się w nowojorskim instytucie by wreszcie otrzymać swojego pierwszego właściciela. Alexander Lightwood nigdzie nie spodziewał się takiego daru, ma zamiar jednak dobrze go wykorzystać.

Zdecydowanie planuje nauczyć go polować na demony i może nieco cielesnych rozkoszy...

W tym ff nikt nie jest dobry, a ci którzy chcą być dobzi, jeszcze nie wiedzą jak się nimi stać :D

49\. Przegrać by wygrać

Izzy wygrywa zakład z Alexandrem w wyniku czego przez 24 godziny musi robić wszystko czego ona chce, zaczyna się niewinnie: pranie jej ubrań, gotowanie obiadu, czesanie włosów, ale później zaciąga go do Pandemonium, w którym musi jej towarzyszyć aż do północy. Dziewczyna nie myśli nawet o zejściu z parkietu, a po dwóch drinkach i Alec zaczyna czuć rytm. W ten wlasnie sposob, przeciśniętych do siebie, spoconych, pieknych i uśmiechniętych widzi ich Magnus Bane, właściciel lokalu i mistrz imprezy. Nie wie na które z nich ma bardziej ochotę, aż do chwili gdy zegar wybija północ i piękny chłopiec puszcza swoją towarzyszkę. Mija Magnusa w drodze na dwór zupełnie go nie zauważając co sprawia, że bestia żyjąca w mężczyźnie pragnie rozpocząć polowanie. Na jego nieszczęście nie wiedział, że to on będzie ofiarą w tym polowaniu...

50\. AU, A/B/O - Omega

Magnus jest omegą, gorzej jest synem króla w czasach w których omegi są uznawane jedynie za "klacze rozpłodowe". Magnus ma to nieszczęście, że jest jedynym dzieckiem króla Asmodeusa, tak więc to na nim spoczywa obowiązek zapewnienia królestwu pokoju, jego ojciec wie, że może to osiągnąć jedynie poprzez uzyskanie projekcji silniejszego królestwa. W ten sposób, dziesięciolecia Magnuszostaje przyobiecana księciu Alexandrowi (pierwszemu księciu królestwa Alicante). Gdy niespełna dwa lata później ojciec osieraca Magnusa ten zaczyna odliczać dni, aż jego narzeczony po niego przybędzie. Temu jednak się nie śpieszy. Mijają cztery lata zanim do zamku księcia Magnusa dociera wiadomość od księcia. Jest mocno zirytowany kiedy książę w końcu informuje o jego podróży po swoją omegę.

Magnus nie jest jednak zwykła omegą, pod nieobecność ojca opiekę nad nim przejął rycerz, Lord Ragnor, który trenował z nim, ponieważ mały miał tlent do wpadania w tarapaty...

Strzeż się książę, twój wybranek już cię nauczy jak traktuje się omegi!

Na nieszczęście księcia jego temperament będzie musiał zostać bardzo szybko stępiony, na przykład leżąc na plecach i jęcząc gdy jego przyszły małżonek będzie go brał ile razy będzie mu się podobało w ciągu nocy...

51\. AU - Eartch 3.0

Ludzie zaplanowali pierwszą serię lotów kolonizatorskich na planetę D7, której atmosfera zbliżona była do Ziemi, ponieważ planecie groziła zagłada, ze względu na wiele czynników, między innymi przeludnienie. Alexander Gideon Lightwood - kapitan misji kolonizacyjnej Rescu 3 wybudza się jako pierwszy na zimnymi ciemnym, uszkodzonym statku. Zgodnie z zasadami wybudza pierwszego mechanika - Magnusa Banea, we współpracy z którym chce ożywić statek by wszyscy ludzie znajdujący się pod jego opieką dotarli bezpiecznie do nowego domu. Co jeśli jednak podczas przeprowadzania napraw między mężczyznami coś zaiskrzy (i to nie uszkodzony przewód?)

52\. AU - Tańcz dla mnie dziecinko

Magnus Bane jest właścicielem jednego z najlepszych klubów nocnych w całym mieście. Gdy na Brooklynie odbywa się koncert młodego i niesamowicie popularnego zespołu - Nephilim, to w jego klubie ma odbyć się "kameralne" after party. Magnus przygotowuje wszystko dbając o wszystkie szczegóły jednak w chwili gdy zespół wkracza do jego królestwa nie jest w stanie wykrztusić z siebie nawet słowa. Wszystko to za sprawą niebieskookiego anioła.

Alec jest szorstki i po prostu uznaje Magnusa za osobę do towarzystwa. Magnus nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy kiedy traci swoje drogie ubrania i niemalże nagi tańczy na kolanach Alexandra gdy ten obmacuje jego tyłek. Musi jedynie przyznać, że jest to najprzyjemniejsze uczucie jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Czy on może w końcu go wziąć?!?

53\. AU - Daddy Please

Magnus Bane to rozpuszczoną mała księżniczka. Ojciec daje mu wszystko czego ten tylko chce dlatego nie spodziewa się odmowy gdy niecały tydzień przed koncertem XXX przychodzi do niego z prośbą o bilety. Mężczyzna wie, że to niemożliwe, ale by pozbyć się syna postanawia przekazać to zadanie nowemu stażyście - Alexandrowi Lightwood. Alec wie, że to nie możliwe. No właściwie niemożliwie jeśli przestrzegał by tych samych zasad co wszyscy. Alec wykonuje jeden telefon, który zapewnia mu dokładnie 5 biletów w strefie VIP - niech młody Bane wypcha się tym co zobaczy!!

Alec gitarzysta w danym zespole, Magnus śliniący się na jego widok, jego znajomi (Cat, Camille, Raphael, Ragnor) nie są w stanie uwierzyć jakim cudem udało im się wejść na koncert i to do strefy VIP!!! Alec nie ma nic przeciwko spotkaniu osób ze strefy VIP po skończonym koncercie, zwłaszcza, że to właśnie te osoby idą z nimi na after podczas którego wszyscy wiedzą co się dzieje - sex grupowy 😍

54\. AU - Asystent do spraw łóżkowych

Magnus nie radzi sobie ze związkami, wiele głośnych zerwań i publiczne pranie pranie brudów uczy go, że nie powinien mieć dziewczyny/chłopaka tylko partnera. Postanawia więc zatrudnić asystenta, który będzie... Pomagał mu w sprawach łóżkowych. Los sprawił, że wybiera niejakiego Alexandra Lightwooda (to wszystko przez te oczy), który okazuje się nie tak bardzo uległy jak Magnus by chciał. (Alec uczy Magnusa posłuszeństwa, ograniczenia, klapsy, sex pół publiczny, może jakiś crossdressing? Alec dom, Magnus sub)

55\. AU - Zjawa NY City

Alec jest agentem (FBI, CIA?), podczas nalotu na bazę pewnego gangu rozpowszechniające go najróżniejsze substancje psychoaktywne w jego ręce wpada pewne tajemnicza osoba. Magnus Bane, który poza podaniem swojego imienia, nazwiska i tajemniczego numeru podczas przesłuchania nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. Nim Alec zdąży odkryć prawdę która czai się za tajemniczą "Zjawą" Magnus jest już na wolności. Alec postanawia poobserwować nieco Banea. Jakie będzie jego zdziwienie gdy odkryje, że Zjawa to prawdziwa ZJAWA, a właściwie szef kartelu. Co zrobi agent, który zaczął czuć nie tylko niechęć i zawodową ciekawość w stosunku do Magnusa?

56\. AU - Paradise Island

Alexander i Magnus lecą samolotem na wakacje, mają jednak niezłego pecha ponieważ ich samolot ulega poważnej awarii i są zmuszeni lądować na wodzie. Większość pasażerów rozdziela się w pontonach - zniesieni przez prąd? Państwo Lightwood-Bane trzymają się jednak razem i razem docierają na bezludną wyspę - może to właśnie takich wakacji potrzebowali? Woda, owoce, cisza, spokój, Alec zaopiekuje się Magnusem, Magnus zaopiekuje się Alecem.

57\. AU - I'll sing if you play.

Magnus jest nieśmiałym nastolatkiem, w chwili gdy zespół, który ma grać na balu absolwentów wypowiada umowę szkole ostatnia klasa staje twarzą w twarz z możliwością konieczności odwołania balu. Izzy wie jednak co zrobić. Znajduje o rok młodszego (od absolwentów - Izzy i Maggi są na tym samym roku/w tej samej klasie) Magnusa Banea i namawia go by ten użyczył im swojego cudnego głosu. Magnus zgadza się pod jednym warunkiem. Zaśpiewa jeśli Alexander Lightwood (chłopak w którym się podkochuje od niepamiętnych czasów) zagra dla niego.

58\. AU - Ty płacisz, ja strzelam.

Magnus jest zabójcą na zlecenie. Pewna osoba wynajmuje go by ten pozbył się jego rywala finansowego, Bane nie widzi w tym żadnego problemu - następuje przekazanie pieniędzy i mężczyzna już sprawdza swoją broń. Zleceniodawca zapomniał jednak wspomnieć o jednej rzeczy - jego cel jest równie dobrze wytrenowanym zabójcą co on sam!! A w dodatku ma dwóch ochroniarzy, którzy w niczym mu nie ustępują... (Jace celem Sebastiana/Jonathana, Alec i Izzy jego ochroniarzami) - co się stanie jeśli Magnus wpadnie w pułapkę pięknego ochroniarza i da się przywiązać do krzesła? Umrze czy dozna niesamowitej rozkoszy?

59\. AU - Król i jego rycerz.

Magnus Bane jest królem Edomu, Alexander Lightwood jest jego rycerzem - Magnus nie chce tracić go z oczu jednak gdy pojawia się konflikt z Alicante Magnus musi skierować tam swojego najbardziej zaufanego człowieka. Dziwnym zrządzeniem losu królową Alicante jest Issabella Lightwood, która pragnie zrównać Edom z ziemią ze względu na to, że wiele lat wcześniej porwali i zamordowali jej brata, prawowitego następcę tronu Alicante. Alec? Rozumiesz coś z tego?

60\. AU - Czarodziejskie ziarno

Alec jest Aniołem, Magnus jest Czarownikiem - są przedstawicielami i następnymi przywódcami dwóch ras, które od zarania dziejów walczą ze sobą nikt tak naprawdę nie wie o co ani dlaczego. Dopiero Alexandrowi i Magnusowi udaje się odkryć ten powód. Co jeśli Czarownicy i Aniołowie są sobie przeznaczeni - każdy z nich od urodzenia, po drugiej stronie barykady, ma swojego towarzysza, swoją drugą połówkę. Ukochanego, brata, przyjaciela, powiernika. Bez względu na to po prostu są stworzeni by być razem i nie są w staje się skrzywdzić... Kto więc wymyślił cała tą wojnę i nienawiść?


End file.
